the_lost_light_rebellion_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Weapons
Holy Weapons are creations of the ancient Vitrum built to combat the Entity and the Influence it left behind, and they are among the last artefacts left behind by the lost race. History 100,000 years in the past a now lost race of beings dubbed the Angels had come into contact with an unknown Entity. This being used the angel's curiosity to its advantage and crossed over into their universe to wreak chaos and destruction across the material realm. Being responsible for this catastrophe and with their own existence at stake, the Angels did what they could to fight back against the Entity. But many of them become corrupted by the Influence and fought amongst themselves. To contain the threat of these altered Virtum, called Fallen Angels, they were sealed into creations that would not only imprison the Fallen Angels but serve as the main method of battling the Influence and the Entity that spread it. In the end, the Entity was banished and the Angels vanished from the world but the Holy weapons remain. Contained within the ruins of their creators they await the moment they are needed once again to battle against the Entity. Biology By and large, holy weapons are closer to a human being with cybernetic enhancements then machines. While older models have the appearance closer to cyborgs and robots they are not actually made of metal. All Holy Weapons are made from a miracle material used by the Virtum known as Omniclay. This clay-like substance can be shaped and molded for any purpose and, through a special process, takes on the qualities of other materials. In the case of Holy Weapons, the Omniclay that makes up their bodies mimics metal, circuitry, and organic tissue combined together into one package rather than being separate components from one another. This naturally is a difficult thing to accomplish and the only place Holy Weapons could be created was on Forge Worlds, planets that housed great facilities that contained all the equipment necessary to condense the form of a Fallen Angel into a spherical object called a Demon Core and house it in the body of the Weapon. These cores act as a power source that is theoretically limitless. Because of their cores are something created by Influence, they are immune to corruption by it. This makes them perfect tools to purge infected environments and creatures without risk of infection. Though powerful on their own and giving full autonomy, Holy Weapons are meant to be used in the hands of an Angel. It is where their true power can be realised. With the Virtum race now extinct, it's possible that that power will never appear in universe... Models Generation One The first generation of Holy Weapons have more robotic appearances and are marginally weaker then the later models. Relatively dated design and systems means that they have less power normally. But they can extract more power from their cores at an exponential rate as time passes compared to Generation Two's instant and fixed boost in strength. While this comes with the increased risk of overburdening their bodies the reward is a continues and gradual increase in strength that surpasses Generation Two's abilities. Generation Two The second generation of Holy Weapons look entirely like a human beings and are considered an improvement on the older models. General stronger then the Gen 1s because of more advanced designs but can only extract so much power from their cores in one burst. Though this method is safer, it's quickly outpaced by their older cousins. Generation Three ??? Universal Abilities Angel Technology Interface: All Holy weapons can wirelessly connect to nearby Angel-tech computers other machinery and have full access to all the functions of those devices. Self-Repair: Drawing power from their cores, Holy weapons can heal damage done to their bodies. So long as their cores remain stable, even lost body parts can easily be replaced. Instant Language Translation: Though an often overlooked feature of angel tech in general, a holy weapon's data banks contain countless languages the Virtum documented and they can speak those languages fluently. Category:Species Category:Lore Category:Angel-Tech